Secret Pleasures
by Cherazor
Summary: It didn’t matter how many times he told himself to never return, he always did anyway. There was something about her that called to him, something which drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.


_Hello everyone! I'm actually a bit nervous about posting this. It is my first Sailor Moon fic, after all. I just hope you'll enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please do tell me if you liked it, hated it…or anything in-between. I want to grow as an author, so constructive criticism is, as always, very welcome. _

_And, you'll have to forgive my poor Japanese, after all the only few words I know are those I've picked up after watching Sailor Moon. Heh. And, I guess you'll have to forgive my poor English as well. It's, after all, not my first language and I'm posting my work un-betad, as always. So shoot me. :P _

_Please enjoy…and review. Pretty please?_

_-Cherry  
_

_

* * *

_  
_**Secret Pleasures**_

Here he was again. It didn't matter how many times he told himself to never return, he always did anyway. There was something about her that called to him, something which drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

Ever since he'd seen her by that lake… Endymion closed his eyes, picturing her as he'd done so many times before. She had looked so frail yet so beautiful. He could remember it so clearly. Her golden hair had glowed in the setting sun, giving her an almost angel-like look; her crystal blue eyes had been misty with tears and sadness; her mouth formed in a sad frown as she called to him.

He'd felt something then. Something he'd never quite felt before. Something he longed to feel again. It was a desire so strong it made him return every night, despite the risks of being spotted.

Endymion gripped his hat tightly as he leaped up onto her windowsill. It creaked softly as he landed gracefully upon it. He peered through the window in anxiously before breathing out a sigh of relief. The sound hadn't awoken her.

He let his gaze travel over her face slowly, desperately trying to memorize her every little detail. She looked so peaceful when she slept; so innocently beautiful. Her blond locks spread around her on her pillow, forming a golden halo around her heart-shaped face. Her cheeks were slightly, pink. Endearing and rosy. Her dark lashes clashed beautifully with her pale skin.

His gaze traveled over to her lips before stopping. Even in her sleep they seemed to be formed into that sad smile.

Endymion felt his heart twinge with something. The same unknown, yet wanted, feeling as before. He let a small smile grace his lips.

"Mamo—Mamo-chan…"

The smile fell, immediately being replaced with a cold frown. His eyes darkened with jealousy. Who was this 'Mamo-chan' she called for in her sleep? She was his! How dare anyone try to steal her away from him?

He quickly suppressed the urge to growl. It wouldn't do him any good if she woke up.

Tears started spilling away from her eyes. "No… Mamo-chan. Don't—I…" A soft sob escaped through her lips as she buried her face deeper into her pillow.

Endymion frowned as a strange, forbidden urge to take her into his arms and comfort her flashed through him.

"Usagi-chan…"

Endymion's eyes widened in surprise. The voice had been soft. He'd barely heard it, even in the heavy silence of her room, but there was no mistake – someone was there in her room.

He let his gaze travel through her room quickly; he could see no one except for her black cat. Yet, someone had to be there… Moments later, he'd leaped to the side. He had to avoid being seen at all costs.

"Usagi-chan…wake up. It's just a dream. Usagi-chan…"

A loud gasp. "Luna! Oh, gomen nasai…I just—"

"Oh, Usagi-chan…" the unknown voice was filled with sympathy and compassion. "I understand. Go back to sleep, you need it. You haven't slept well these last couple of weeks…"

There was a soft rustle of sheets and the soft sound of bare feet padding over the carpet-covered floor. Moments later she was before him, standing barely a foot away from him. She sighed deeply staring up at the moon sadly. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."

Endymion could feel his heart clench with her words.

Usagi sighed, dropping her head to her chest before slowly making her way back to her bed again. "Good night, Luna." Her bed creaked as she turned, burring herself deeper into her sheets.

"Good night, Usagi-chan," Luna whispered before falling silent.

Moments of silence passed by before Endymion got the nerve to move again. He stood up slowly, carefully peering through her window again. She was asleep again and Luna, whoever that was, was nowhere to be seen.

He smiled fondly, or as fondly as his frozen heart would let him, at the small girl's sleeping form before he, as he did every night, conjured up a rose. It was funny, he thought, that the roses he usually managed to conjure up were black, and yet…those he made for her, his Usagi, were always red.

He placed the rose gently on her windowsill. He would kill this 'Mamo-chan' for trying to steal his Usagi away from him. Then, she would be all his. "Usako," he whispered, his voice dark and husky.

From somewhere in her room a soft tune started playing.

Endymion jerked up. It was the same melody as the one he'd heard by the lake…

For a moment, he almost forgot who and where he was. There was something hauntingly beautiful about that tune. It called to him in the same way as Usagi did. It brought up feelings, feelings which usually were so deeply buried inside of him.

He closed his eyes, letting his heart flutter together with the tune before shaking his head. He had to remember his mission. His heart was a weakness, a weakness that had to be taken care of. He picked up the rose again, disintegrating it with a wave of his hand, as he always did. Leaving the rose would arouse too much suspicion than it was worth. At least for now.

He shot the sleeping Usagi a last glance. Maybe when his mission was finished, Queen Beryl would let him keep this girl as a reward. She was a mere human, yes, but he was sure Beryl would understand. He was her favorite, after all.

Endymion leaped off, his cape billowing behind him

But until then, she would be his secret pleasure. His Usako.


End file.
